The search for blood
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Ragamuffin has grown tired of his life as a doll.. With Lenore's help, he searches for the right blood that just might turn him back. The two of them come across a small town, where they come across a green boy. Will his blood do? (STATUS: Currently working on)


**My typing program did not come with a spell check so please let me know if there are any words mispelled or just try your best to look over them.. Thank you..**

Lenore opened her eye's to the sounds of tiny thuds on the hard wood floor. She slowly sat up in her bed, staring at her door, assuming the sounds were coming from the den. She yawned and rubbed her eye's before sliding of the side of her bed and walking towards the noise.

She slowly peaked her head around the corner to the den. She saw that the thuds she was hearing was the sound of Ragamuffin's tiny feet pacing across the room. From the look on his face, he seemed deep in thought.

Lenore walked slowly towards him, tiredly. "What's wrong, Ragamuffin?" she asked as she took a seat in a large chair next to him. The little doll looked up at the ten-year-old girl sitting in the seat above him.

"Oh, Lenore." he said, looking up at her. "Didn't sssee ya there.." ..He walked closer towards her before answering. "I was just thinking."

"Wacha thinking about?" she smiled.

"Just Something." he shrugged. He hesitated a moment before looking up at Lenore again. "I need your help."

Lenore looked excited for a moment wanting to help her friend. "What for?"

"I can't be trapped in thiss body any longer!" he explained. "I need to return to my old form. But I don't know how."

Lenore's smile faded. "But you said you were stuck like that forever."

He nodded. "Yes.. But there might be a way."

"How?"

"After you brought be back to life with your blood, ssssomething was wrong. I thought there may have been something wrong with your blood. I think I finally figured it out!"

Lenore smiled again. "Yay! Ragamuffin mans gonna be vampire bitty-thing again!"

He nodded. "Yes, yes. I think the problem was that your dead. So _your_ blood didn't turn me back. It only allowed me to move and speak. But if I recieve a drop of _live_ blood, It jussst might work!"

Lenore thought for a moment. "But where are you gonna find some?"

Ragamuffin opened his mouth to speak.. but then stopped. He didn't think about where he would find any 'live' blood. He then shruged. "I never though about that." he admitted.

She then thought a moment. "Hmm.. Maybe I can help!"

"How?"

She was silent a moment thinking of an idea. . . "I've got it!"

Zim irritatidly swept the floor, cleaning the mess Gir had made. He turned his head towards him. "You _have_ to be more careful, Gir..." he said, sweping up the broken glass figure that once sat on a shelf next to the telivision. Gir, siting nearby, just giggle and continued to run around and play.

Zim just rolled his eyes and continued to sweep up the mess. Once he was done, he tiredly plopped onto the couch and sighed. He was exhausted. He had been cleaning up after Gir all day long. He was beginning to think weather or not it was worth it.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a _little_ shut eye before Gir brakes somthing else. . .

. . .

Zim's eye's shot open when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly turned to clock on the table next to him, since it was dark out now.

_8:02_

He had sat down around four.. Had he really slept for four hours?

He shrugged, thinking nothing of it, as he got up and went to the door. He yawned as he opened the door. A little shorter than him, stood a little girl. She wore a black dress that covered her feet and had small skulls clipped into her blonde, straw-like hair. He rose an eyebrow as he observed te girl.

"Hello, mister." the girl said.

He had a suspicious look in his eye. "What do you want?"

"Your alive, aren't you?" she asked, poking his stomach. He backed away from her hand quickly.

"Yeeaah.. Why do you need to know?" he asked, kind of obnoxiously. She smiled at the answer she recieved and pulled a small doll our from behind her back. He watched the girl cafully as she placed the doll on the ground in frount of her.

He looked down at the doll for a moment. The dool had a small patch on it's head and on it's right arm. It also had three strings hanging on the side of it's head which seemed to be hair.

The doll looked up at him slowly. At this Zim backed away a bit, knowing that doll's on this planet didn't move...

"Sssoo," the doll spoke. "Your a live one?"

Zim jumped when the little doll spoke, the last thing he was expecting. He nodded slowly, curious as to where this was going.

The little doll smiled and pulled out a shard of glass from it's back. The doll tottered up to the alien a sliced the blade across his ankle. Zim screamed and fell to the floor, gripping his ankle tight. The doll smiled and pulled Zims hand out of the way. He rested his hand under the cut and let the aliens pink, transparent blood drip onto his hand. Ragamuffin backed away and stood there, bracing for his transformation.

Moments passed... no transformation. He looked frustrated at this. "I don't understand!" he exclaimed. "Why am I not changing?"

Zim looked confused. Ragamuffin went over to Zim again. "I don't get it. You are alive aren't you? Are you human?"

Zim rose an eyebrow. "Why do you need human blood?"

"Forget why I need it. Do you know where we can find some?"

Zim though for a moment... then smirked. He had a plan. "Oh, yes.. I know the _perfect_ human.."

Zim led them to the walkway of a house. Not just a house.. The house of his greatest enemy. Dib.

Zim pointed to the house. "This is it."

Ragamuffin eyed him curiously. "This isn't a joke, right?"

"Oh, Of coarse not." Zim assured them. "Perfectly human."

That's all he needed to hear. He was so eager to transform back into his old form. His real form.

He walked quickly up the walkway, laughing as he did so. He used the blade he was holding and knocked on the door.

As the door opened, Gaz was standing on the other side holding a small bag of potato chips. She looked around for a moment before looking down and seeing the little doll, holding a blade of glass. She rolled her eye's and shut the door.

Ragamuffin atempted to knock again, but before he did, he heard the girl's voice from behind the door.

"Dib, I'm assuming It's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Some creepy-ass voodoo doll or something.."

The door opened again, this time Dib stood on the other side. He looked down at the doll, strangly. Ragamuffin smiled.

"You're alive, correct?"

"Yeeaah.." Dib said suspiciously.

"You're also human, correct?"

Dib nodded slowly.

Ragamuffin smiled and sliced the blade across his ankle. Dib's eyes widened as he shouted, bending down and clutching his leg. Ragamuffin shoved his hand out of the way and wiped away a drop of blood, red this time, assuring him he was human. He wiped the blood onto his forehead, smiling, hoping this would work.

Dib rose his head, still holding his leg light. He eyed the doll curiously, confused as to what was happening. Ragamuffin, after a few moments, opened his eye's.

"I. . . don't get it. ." he admitted sadly. "Nothing's working."

"What's not working?" Dib asked. "What's going on?"

Lenore and Zim walked emerged from behind a bush at the end of the sidewalk and walked up the walkway towards them. Dib's curious look turned to a more angry one once Zim came into veiw.

"Zim! You're behind all this, arn't you?!"

Zim shook his head, staring down at Ragamuffin. "I'm just as confused as you are, Dib-worm."

Dib looked back over at Ragamuffin, still not recieving a straight answer. "What's going on?!" he asked him again.

Lenore looked down at her sad friend. He had never had the look of sadness in his eyes that he had just then. He realized then that there wasn't any turning back... He thought back to that horrible night. . .

_His suite shimmering in the moonlight, Ragamuffin flew through the clouds faster than lightning, searching for another victim. Then he saw her.. A young girl walking down the sidewalk all alone. She looked around her early twentys or so. _

_He saw his chance and went for it. He swooped down and tackled the girl to the ground. The girl screamed, but only a moment before he bit into her neck as she went limp in his arms._

_He devoured the girl, ripping out internal organs and ripping off limbs._

_As he was finishing up, A women came running out of the apartment building infrount of them. She gasped, staring wide eyed at the girl on the ground._

_"Falicia! My sister!" she screamed. Ragamuffin stared at the women, confused. The women furiously held back her arms. Light shot out from her fingers, zapping Ragamuffin to the ground. "Ow!"_

_"You will suffer!" she screamed at him. He chuckled and rose to his feet, wiping off his suite and brushing his black hair behind his ear._

_"Look lady," he told her. "I'm sorry about your sister. But you cant kill me." ..He smirked at the last. "I am immortal."_

_"I wasn't trying to kill you." she said, narrowing her eyes at him._

_Ragamuffin looked a little nervous at this. Suddenly he was lifted into the air and tools such as sowing needles and thread tore out from the seams of his suite. Clouds of dust covered him as _sounds of ripping and tearing could be heard.

_As the clouds of dust faded, he laid still on the ground... As a limp, lifless doll..._

Ragamuffin stopped. Remembering was to painful.

Lenore looked over at Ragamuffin at his slight flinch. "Ragamuffin?"

The little doll clutched his head tightly. Everyone present turnned towards him. He groaned, seemingly in pain. Slowly, Ragamuffin seemed to get larger. Long, back, greesy hair sprouted and a shiny, black suite and dress shoes became visible...

_To be continued. . ._


End file.
